The present invention relates to the field of musical instruments, and more particularly to stringed instruments such as a guitar.
In the field of guitar manufacturing and designing it is a continuing objective to provide a guitar with richer and improved tonal qualities, as well as one which is easier for the guitarist to play. It is said that the guitar is the easiest instrument to play, but the most difficult to play well. There are generally two types of stringed instruments which require the use of both hands for playing without an intermediary component, these instruments being the harp and the guitar. The harp employs only open strings, whereas the guitar employs stopped strings. A significant drawback in prior art guitars is the manner in which the neck portion and the body portion of the guitar are connected. Traditionally, the neck and body are connected so that the fingerboard, fixed to the upper surface of the neck, is substantially flush with the upper surface of the body, known as the soundboard. The fingerboard is provided with a number of frets over which the strings pass. The frets generally are known by their number, i.e. 12th fret, the numbers beginning at the distal end of the fingerboard and increasing as they approach the soundboard. This configuration requires contortions and gyrations of the guitarist's hands which in themselves are nearly impossible to master let alone the additional problem of having to locate specific positions on the fingerboard of the instrument. What is generally considered to be the single most difficult hand motion is that of reaching the highest numbered frets which are above the 12th fret and are located on a portion of the fingerboard which rests on the soundboard and is substantially flush therewith. This motion involves what is known as the shift. To accomplish this shift the entire arm and body of the player must lean forward, and the arm must drop down to allow the hand to reach around and gain a new position above the soundboard of the instrument. After having accomplished this the hand and fingers must be forced down with tremendous pressure in order to make contact with the highest frets. Many times all of the fingers of the hand must be used in contacting the fret. Considering that such motions must be made in tempo both clearly and accurately, it is readily apparent that significant effort is necessary.